


Cuddles

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Straight up fluff, thats it, tooth rotting level fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Tugger wants to take advantage of the warm spring day to warm his fur, Misto just wants to sleep in, so they make a compromise.  OR I made the realization of just how big Tugger is and how small Misto is and it turned into an adorable fanning mess on tumblr lol and now this is the result.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Jellicle Tails for Jellicle Cats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Cuddles

It was a rare occasion when Tugger awoke before Mistoffelees, but given how much his mate had worn himself off the night before putting on a show for the kittens the Maine Coon couldn’t be too surprised. As he watched his mate sleep curled up close Tugger noticed that outside their den the sun had broken through the clouds and was starting to warm the junkyard.

“Hey Sparkles, why don’t we go for a sun bath?”

Misto grumbled opening one eye to regard his mate before closing it and curling up again.

“Too tired, stay here.”

Tugger chuckled at his mate’s pouty tone before he moved a little away from the smaller tom. Almost at once Misto opened his eyes to leer sleepily at the bigger tom before getting to his feet and flopping down against him again closing his eyes. Tugger smirked getting up and moving away again forcing Misto to once again get up and follow grumbling and leering. After a few more times of this Misto finally had enough and rather than flop down beside his mate climbed onto his back and curled up against his mane falling back to sleep. Tugger contemplated giving up now but as he shifted he found that even with Misto curled up on his back he could still move fairly well, his mate’s small form barely noticeable to the maine coon. 

Smirking to himself Tugger slowly got to his feet and made his way out of their den heading for the gathering area of the junkyard. As he walked Tugger couldn’t help but chuckle as the movement of his shoulders rocked Misto in his sleep making the smaller tom purr and nuzzle his mane. Once he reached the gathering area the eyes of the few other cats were suddenly on him. Munkustrap was surprised at first but eventually just shook his head with a fond smile, Tumble and Pounce shared a look before Pounce smirked at his brother making the other tom shake his head and try to run away, and Victoria just giggled.

Tugger held his head high smiling to himself as he found a nice sunny spot on an old pillow and laid down stretching out closing his eyes as the sunshine, and his mate, began to warm his fur perfectly content and happy feeling his mate sleep on his back.


End file.
